


Beat the Heat

by mrs_nerimon



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_nerimon/pseuds/mrs_nerimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets about the 99, the beach's hottest lifeguard team, protecting the waters and keeping the sand safe for all civilians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So the first one of these was originally written over the summer, and I thought what the hey, might as well make a series out of it.  
> No idea when updates will come, but hopefully they will provide some sun through what promises to be a freezing fall/winter (at least for me).

“Snack bar’s all out of popsicles.”

Jake glances down from his wooden throne to find Santiago with one arm wrapped around the tower’s leg, the other holding a red floating buoy against her hip. She’s the only one of them who actually bothers to carry those damn things around, because apparently the .5 seconds it would take for her to retrieve one from the side of the tower is the absolute difference between life and death.

That, and she’s still a complete stickler for the rules even in summertime.

Jake lowers his sunglasses a fraction, leaning back in the metal chair. It makes a dangerous sounding creaking noise, and Santiago raises her eyebrows in alarm.

“I’m busy.” He says, turning his attention back to the ocean. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m responsible for these people’s lives. I must care for them, protect them. I am the only thing that stands between them and-“

“There’s nobody in the water, hot shot.”

Jake frowns, then pushes his sunglasses back to rest on top of his head. Hmm, she’s right. What he’d thought was a pair of kids is actually two kick boards floating slowly just near the edge of the beach. Everyone else seems to be lounging in the sand, or standing in the ever growing line at the snack shack.

Maybe he ought to get some new glasses.

“And why are you doing that voice?” She bangs her hand against the wood, and he can spot her eye roll even from up in the air. “You sound ridiculous.”

“Whatever.” Jake grumbles, reluctantly rising to his feet. He has to crouch to avoid smacking his head against the top of the stand, and as he begins to climb down the ladder he calls to her. “I sound like Bruce Willis.”

Another eye roll. He should start keeping a list.

“Not even remotely.” She extends a hand to help him the last few steps. He takes it then jumps down, landing somewhat gracefully on the sand.

Santiago groans. “You’re going to break an ankle.” She reprimands, adjusting the buoy against her side.

Jake takes a quick, appreciative once-over before reaching out and snatching the object from her hand. He tosses it in the air, attempting -and failing- to catch it one-handed.

“I’ll do the popsicles. You take the tower.”

Amy shrugs. Then, with a speed he definitely didn’t know she possessed, she plucks the buoy back and holds it snug against her chest.

“Get your own, hot shot.”

She’s maneuvering her way up the ladder before she can catch his grin.


End file.
